Listen To The Beat
by JustADivergentFangirl
Summary: Modern AU Tris,Christina,Shauna and Marlene form the group Little mix and Four,Will, Zeke and Uriah 5 Seconds Of Summer. when they meet, sparks will fly? TrisXTobias WillXChristina ZekeXShauna UriXMarlene rated T for Tris!
1. Epilogue

**Credits: Divergent is the child of Veronica Roth, i am just babysitting!**

**A/N Hey Guys! I am new here on FF but I am reading on it a while now! If there are any grammar mistakes its b/c I am Dutch! But I can speak English really good! (and my standard language is now U.S. English ;P ) well enough about me! I hope you will like to read my first fanfic!**

Epilogue

**Four's POV (2 years ago):**

Me, Uri, Zeke and Will are watching a football game when there was a news flash.

_After a rough battle in the X-Factor we have the happy news for fans of the girl group Little Mix that the sisters Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Tris Prior have won! This sister group of singers are the four daughters of Andrew and Natalie Prior! They will now have a contract at Star Buisness and will soon bring out their first single! After the final we had a chat with them._

A girl around 18 comes on screen she has blonde hair and is pretty. She must be Shauna, a good match for Zeke

She says: _Yes! We are very happy that we won! We will be happy to bring our first single out! If it wasn't for Tris to wanted us to audition with here we weren't here!_

Another girl comes on screen, she is tall and has a pretty dark brown skin and has short chin length black hair. not my type, to much make-up. This is more Will's type.

Christina: _I am sooooooooooo happy that we won! Only Marlene had a few wrong notes _( in the background we hear NO I DIDN'T!) Christina yells back YES YOU DID! Than she turns back to the camera with a sweet smile._ sorry for that I got to go now BYE!_

To honest

Now I think Marlene comes into view, she has blonde hair, darker than Shauna's. mwah pretty but nah, she looks more for Uri.

She smiles at the camera. _Ignore Christina she is a little crazy. _The interviewer asks her who started with singing. _To be honest that was Tris. She was the first of us to sing. When we were younger she locked herself in her room and the music on 100 and started singing along! We would always yell at her to stop but she didn't . _She laughs a little. _She still does that._

After that the camera starts to move and in the background we hear the interviewer ask at the stage manager 'she already left? We gotta run guys!' after a few seconds of running we hear him scream Tris' name. when the camera is set right my mouth drops open. On the T.V. is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, gorgeous is a too small word for her. She is beautiful! She has elbow length golden blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. That's got to be Tris.

When she talked her voice was honey sweet. I didn't hear what she was saying but I knew one thing.

_I was in love with Tris._

**A/N hey guys! This was just a starting chapter! I will continue but for now, this is it! Hope you'll liked it! Oh and to clear things up Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Tris are Little Mix in this story and Zeke, Will, Uriah and Tobias are suppost to be 5 Seconds of Summer! If you don't know both of them, look for them on YT!**

**Don't be calm and fangirl/boy all the time!**

**-xxx- ~N**


	2. Happy News

**Credits: The story characters are from queen Veronica Roth and the bands are from the persons who are in it! I just pushed them together!**

**A/N thank you guys for all the nice reviews! And I got one from a guest who said they should meet at a I heart radio festival or something. I did let them meet at a radio show! So here ya guys go! On with the chapter you were waiting for! Oh and thank every single one of you who reviewed they all make me very happy****! I am sorry if the characters are to OCC! **

**Four´s POV:**

After that day we started kind of stalking Little Mix…** ( we would call it fanboying C;)** but hey, they are hot and they have a voice you wanted to kill somebody for! So when we got this mail we were super happy!

_Hello Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four Eaton, __**(they are all family! If that wasn't clear for you guys!)**_

_We are Robert and Susan Black from IHeartRadio and we are happy to tell you guys you will be on our program next Friday! And you guys are not the only one you will be on the show with…_

**Tris's POV:**

_5 Seconds Of Summer. _'OMGGGGGGGG! AGGHHHH! 5SOS?! ARE U SERIOUS?! THOSE GUYS ARE AWESOME!' Chris started yelling after I said 5 Seconds Of Summer. 'okay Chris, you can also say in in a normal tone. It does not have to be in your fangirl voice** (C; come on I had to!)** 'well the rest is just some bullsh*t about that our manager knows about it. We will sing _Salute _ and background for Amnesia by 5sos. Oh and also tell them about what happened after we won _X-Factor_,' I tell them. ' This is awesome guys but we have to go to eat now and go to sleep. We have a concert to be tomorrow,' Shauna tells us, she is the person that Mothers on us but we love her ;).

**Four's POV: (sorry about all the switching!)**

_The Next Friday_

Today is the day, we are going to meet Little Mix! We all change in casual clothing. Jeans, a button down and Vans. After we drove too the studio were the program is going to be, we are going to the room were the interview is going to be. After we sat down the door opens and Little Mix comes in. Just… WOW! They are so Hot! This is going to be awesome…

**********PAGE BREAK*********

After the interview we walk into the studio. It looks nice, not to big and not to small. In the middle the table with all the stuff for the music is, around there are 10 mics and chairs are put. 'Take a seat Guys. Make yourself feel home!' Lauren is think her name was tells us. We are all sitting in our groups: Tris, Chrstina, Shauna and Marlene together and me and the guys. 'Okay, welcome to IHeartRadio guys! If you follow us on social media you know we have some very special guests. Give them a warm welcome Little Mix and 5 Seconds Of Summer!' Susan presses the button for the applause sound effect. ' First we have Little Mix with their song _Salute _live! Hit it girls!'

In the meantime the girls walked to the booth to sing.

**Christina: Ladies all across the world listen up,**

**we're looking voor recruits,**

**if You're with me let my see You hand stand up and salute.**

**Get your killer heels, sneakers,**

**pumps or lace up your boots representin'**

**all the woman salute, salute.**

**Tris: Ladies all across the world listen up,**

**we're looking voor recruits,**

**if You're with me let my see You hand stand up and salute.**

**Get your killer heels, sneakers,**

**pumps or lace up your boots representin'**

**all the woman.**

**Little Mix:**

**It's who we are we don't need no camouflage,**

**just the females battle cry,and we're taking off.**

**Christina: If You're with me woman.**

**Little Mix: Let me hear You say,**

**ladies all across the world listen up**

**we're looking for recruits if You're with me,**

**let me see Your hand stand up and salute,**

**Get your killer heels, sneakers,**

**pumps or lace up your boots representin'**

**all the woman, salute, salute.**

**Attention! Salute, attention! Salute.**

**Attention! Ha! Representin' all the woman,**

**salute, salute.**

**Marlene: sisters We are everywhere,**

**warriors your country needs You,**

**if your ready ladies better keep**

**steady ready aim shoot.**

**Little Mix: Don't need ammunition,**

**on a mission now we'll You with the truth.**

**Marlene: Divas,**

**queens we don't need no man.**

**Shauna: sisters We are everywhere, warriors, your country needs You,**

**if You ready ladies,**

**better keep steady ready aim shoot.**

**Don't need ammunition,**

**on a mission now we'll hit You with the truth.**

**Representin' all the woman.**

**Little Mix: Salute, salute!**

**It's who we are,**

**we don't need no camouflage,**

**just a female battle cry, and we're taking off.**

**Tris: If You're with me woman.**

**Little Mix: Let me hear You say,**

**ladies all across the world listen up**

**we're looking for recruits if You're with me,**

**let me see Your hand stand up and salute.**

**Get your killer heels, sneakers,**

**pumps or lace up your boots representin'**

**all the woman, salute, salute.**

**Attention! Salute, attention! Salute.**

**Attention! Ha! Representin' all the woman,**

**salute, salute.**

**Little Mix: You think we're just pretty things,**

**You couldn't be more wrong,**

**we're standin' strong, we carry on,**

**cause we can.**

**But we keep moving up, moving up yeah,**

**can't stop a hurricane ladies**

**its time to awake.**

**Yeah! Attention! Ladies, attention!**

**Inviduals! Originals! Huh!**

**Little Mix: Let me hear You say,**

**ladies all across the world listen up**

**we're looking for recruits if You're with me,**

**let me see Your hand stand up and salute,**

**Get your killer heels, sneakers,**

**pumps or lace up your boots representin'**

**all the woman, salute, salute.**

**Attention! Salute, attention! Salute.**

**Attention! Ha! Representin' all the woman,**

**salute, salute, ladies.**

**Microfoon: Ladies,**

**the time has come the war has began,**

**let is stand together and remember.**

**Men fight great, but woman are a great fight.**

**Little Mix: Representin' all the woman,**

**salute, salute.**

Wow.

**A/N because of the nice reviews a long chappie! See ya!**

**Never Be Calm And Fangirl/Boy All The Time!**

**Xxx**

**~N**


	3. She Kissed Me!

**Credit to the awesome Veronica Roth! If divergent was mine I would have a certain person everybody hates died *cough* Caleb *chough***

**A/N for the person that asked what my name was, its not Nicole my name is… Nina!**

**And I wanna thank you guys for all the support on my first fanfic! I wanna warn you guys because this week I can update every day b/c I don't have homework b/c of the first week of school so next week is not gonna be much updating! On with the story! Oh and if you have an idea for them to sing just tell me ;)**

**Tris's POV:**

After we finished the song the guys mouths where literally on the ground. Probably never heard _Salute, _which is weird because it's our second popular song. They probably didn't know we could sing. 'Well thank you so much girls! That was awesome! Well guys? Wanna try and beat that?' Four and the guys look at each other and nod to Susan. They all walk to the booth and once they walk past us I hear Four tell me 'That was amazing.' Okay guess I was wrong. They are not jocks. Well let's see what they have to bring.

****PAGE BREAK**** **(seach for the song on YT Amnesia- 5 SOS it's awesome. Oh and the Guest who gave me the tip that the chapter was long b/c of lyrics I did that b/c you can put the song on and read with it!)**

Wow. Now I know why Chris was fangirling about them! After they walked out of the booth me and the girls where clapping. 'that was great guys! Well before you all go we asked on Twitter what you guys should do and we choose two things! One was voted most and one we liked the most,' Susan tells us. 'first voted on most was for Tris and Four to cover No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown if that's okay with you two!,' I look at Four and he nods at me as trying to say: it's okay with me If it's ok with you. So I look at Susan and nod at her. 'yeah sure.' 'That is great! Well here you go guys! No Air by Tris Prior and Four Eaton!'

**_[Tris]_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_If I should die before I wake_**

**_It's 'cause you took my breath away_**

**_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_**

**_Oh_**

**_[Four]_**

**_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_**

**_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

**_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_**

**_[Tris]_**

**_But how do you expect me_**

**_to live alone with just me_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_[Four]_**

**_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_**

**_Right off the ground to float to you_**

**_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_**

**_[Tris]_**

**_But somehow I'm still alive inside_**

**_You took my breath, but I survived_**

**_I don't know how, but I don't even care_**

**_[Both:]_**

**_So how do you expect me_**

**_to live alone with just me_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No more_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air_**

**Four's POV****:**

Okay. That. Was. Awesome! Tris' voice is AWESOME! We sound really well together! A voice in the back of my mind tells me:

_You also look really well together!_

NO! Don't think like that, Four!

_But you know it's true._

Yeah, you'r right. But I don't want to go to fast, we don't even know each other!

_Than ask her to hang out sometimes as 'just friends.'_

Good idea! High five!

_You are having a conversation with yourself and your asking for a high five? _

I wanna 'react' to that when Zeke pinches me. 'Yo, we are going to make a pic, you comimg?'

'yeah sorry I was just thinking,' I tell him. 'About Tris?' Zeke asks me with raised eyebrows.

'N-No I was not thinking at Tris.' DANG IT! Did you had to stutter?!

'Yeah, Sure. Dream on!' Zeke tells me with a smirk.

We all go stand in a group for the picture. Tris stands next to me. I take a huge risk and let my arm drape around her shoulders. She stiffens for a moment but than relaxes.

Right before Susan takes the picture Tris gives me a kiss on the cheek for the photo.

After she took it, all I can think about is that

_Tris kissed me!_

**A/N there you go! Did you like the little FourTris Fluff****? Oh and you can just tell me in the Reviews a good song for the story and let me know what you think!**

**Don't Be Calm And Fangirl/Boy All The Time!**

**~Nina**


	4. Chapter 3 In Tris's POV

**A/N OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I AM REALY SORRY SO HERE YOU GO I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME BUT I AM GOING TO TRY!**

**Credit to Veroni Roth! i want divergent for chrismas but all i have is a copy if divergent in my bookshelf so #sorrynotsorry**

**Tris's POV:**

WOOOOOOOW! that was amazing! me and Four should sing together more! after we sat down i glance a look at Four. He seems deep in thought... what would he think about. _I Hope He Thinks Of Me. _NO TRIS! DONT YOU DARE TO THINK OF THAT AFTER... after Al.

i look at Susan again. She tells us something but i cant hear. i am to bizzy thinking of Four. than Shauna thouches my shoulders so i jump up in suprise. '' Hey Gurl, we are going too take a pic so get yo lazy arse of that cair!'' _Thanks Shauna. as sympatic as always... _we are all getting ready too take the photo. i am standing next to Four.i am thinking if i should put my arm around him. it looks like he is reading my mind, cause he puts his arm around me, i lean in. Right before Susan takes the pic, i kiss Four on his cheeck. _You are so dead Tris..._

**_***PAGE BREAK*** ~('.')~ Swaggy Dancing_**

When Shauna, Marlene, Chris and me are home, my phone explodes with Twitter, Face Book, Instagram and Kik notifications. My fans all spammed me with all the same tweets: '' R u an 4 a pair?'' '' Are Y and 4 dating? Tell me! #NeedToKnow and this weird hashtag called #FourTris... it was already treding topic! what was it! Oh I know! Chrissy must know! '' Chrissy?" i yelled upstairs. ''WHAT DO YOU NEED TRISSY-POO?!'' she yelled back. '' DO YOU KNOW WHAT FOURTRIS IS?!'' what she yelled back amazed me. ''OF COURSE I KNOW I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH IT! Its you and Four's ship name! okayy... ''WHY THEF**K DID YOU DO THAT?!'' ''cuz you and Four are Cute together! than she started to sing. TRIS AND FOUR, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Why must i be friends with an idot... i was done with Chris so i went writing a song...

**Four's POV:**

**Pretty, Pretty please if you ever, ever feel, like you'r less than, you're F**king perfect to me... **

And that guys, was Tris' New song! Fucking Perfect! Tris, if you are listening this, you are an amazing singer and a Awesome and beautiful girl!

_See, there she is again!_

After the kiss a few weeks ago, i coudn't stop thinking about Tris.

than this news didn't realy help too...

_We got the amazing news that Little Mix wil dive into the studio the same time 5 Seconds Of Summer!_

_After we saw the picture of Tris and Four, will Romance blossem?_

I Hope It Robert, I Hope It...

**A/N Sorry this is such a small chappie! and to Guest Thanks! and Alessandra is not a ugly name! i Luv it! 4! and thanks for the idea! i was already thinking about DNA and Dont Stop!**

**DoNT KeEp CALm AnD FANGiRL/ BoY oN**

**~Nina**


	5. UriahNoPansycake- :)

**Credit to Veronica Roth! She made the awesome Divergent trilogy! I think you guys will know by now!**

**A/N hey guys! You are lucky cuz I have a free day of school today and tomorrow (Like every Wednesday!) a free afternoon! So that will be 2 updates! Here ya go with the next chappie! Btw did you liked my swaggy dancing in the last chapter? ;) ~('.')~**

**Tris' POV:**

I am so happy right now! We just told the whole world we are going to make our first album! And when we are going in the studio, so is 5SOS! This is going to be great! I hope me and Four are going to do a duet on our album! This is going to ROCK! After BBC told the whole world about the album my twitter feed blew up with questions. A long story short everybody asked the same: '' Is It True? What will the name of The Album be? R u and 4 doing a duet?'' since I was too lazy to answer every single tweet, I just tweeted this: '' _Yes Guys! The news is true! Me and __** chrissyfab MarlenePear**__ and __** TheRealShauna**__ are going to make and album for __** LittleMixOfficial**__! And also __** 5SOSofficial**__ are going to make an album! Keep up the good work __** TheReal4 UriahNoPansycake ZekeyBear**__ and __** JustWill**__!'' _So that is also done! A few minutes after I tweeted this I got 60 Favorites 7 Retweets and 37 Reactions. Also Four tweeted me something? '' **_ Trissy-Poo _**_Maybe a duet? ;)'' _Okay sounds good Four! '' **_ TheReal4 _**_Sounds good! ;P ''_

**Four's POV:**

Tris wants to do a duet with me! I am so happy! Well, right now you don't really see any of that… I am packing my stuff to go too the studio. It is like the best studio in the world, it's called Dauntless. I hope me and Tris are really going to sing a duet. That would be so awesome!

***** OOPS, YOU CAN KILL ME… I BROKE THE PAGE ;D*****

WOW! Dauntless is so awesome! The studios are so nice and have this glass in the booth that you can't see who is behind it but they can see you! and our studio is next to the one of Little Mix. Also we have our own rooms! In the next hall the rooms of the girls are. Tonight we will have a little party with them, than I will ask Tris if she really wants to have a duet with me. And I know Uriah and Zeke so or we are going to play Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever. This is going to be great. ( Notice the sarcasm -.-''). Since Zeke has the biggest room the party will be in his room. Around 5 we are going to his room. We have to get the drinks ready and that kinda stuff.

**** Sorry PAGE BREAK( AGAIN J)***

We are just ready and it is almost 6! The girls should come in around… *KNOCK KNOCK* Now!

'' Hey guys! The party can begin!'' Christina yells when she comes in. When the girls are coming in my jaw drops .They are all wearing dresses and makeup! Except for Tris. She is rolling her eyes at them ''I told you guys! It is NOT a party! '' Tris asks them. ''And you where looking weird at me cuz I didn't want to dress up'' she mumbles behind it. Tris is just wearing Casual clothing. A Midnight Blue Hollister sweater and Hollister sweatpants. Her hair is put in a high messy bun. '' Girls, Tris is right we are just hanging out, it is not a party. We are just playing games.'' Uriah tells them. ''Well lets jut forget it, What game are we playing?!'' Shauna asks us.

_Truth_ Or _Dare_ Zeke tells her with a creepy grin : 3

**A/N Guys That was the chappie! Oh and if you aren't following me on IG Pleas do it! Cuz I want to have 500 followers by my birthday which is on 23th of October! My name is ****_ oh_my_theo !_** **And PLEAS send me Truth and Dares! What did ya think of Uriah's twitter name ;) THANKU! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TOMORROW!**

**DoN'T Be calm aNd FANGiRl/Boy on!**

**Xxx Nina!**

**Oh and Allesandra, you don's know how much it means that you love my story and stuff b/c on school i am lets just say the nerd. i don't have much friends, but thats okay cuz i got 1 BFF and you guys!**


	6. Not About Angels

**A/N hey guys! I am sorry for not updating so long! But I was on camp and I wanted to update and I wrote in on the FF site but I jumped out and I lost everything I wrote, and the stupid person I am I didn't want to re-start -.-'' but also I was pretty sad. I wanted to give you guys a fun game of T or D but no one send me idea's for it! So you're loss! I am gonna start at a specific Dare! After you read it you will understand me!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE! Why do I have to write this T.T**

**Four's POV:**

After we are all done laughing about Chris's Dare she makes a serious face towards Tris. " Miss Prior, Truth or Dare?" Tris answers with a big grin " I am not a chicken! Dare of course!" Christina thinks for a few seconds and demands Tris: " if you are not a chicken I dare you to sing the song for the The Fault In Our Stars movie!" **( sorry I had to do this! I love this song so much!)**Tris pales for a few seconds and than nods. " Sure, but I need a piano " I give her a weird look. " You know The Fault In Our Stars is also a book wright?" she answers with a weird smile: " _You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man. But you do get some say in who hurts you. I like my choices I hope she likes hers." _I give her the same smile back and tell her: " _I Do, Augustus, I do." _ We keep staring at each other till Christina breaks the silence with a high pitched scream: " YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT COUPLE! THAT WAS SO CUTE!" the most awkward part was that every one agreed with it… " Shall we go to our studio than? We have a piano on there,'' Will said clearly saw how awkward it was for me and Tris. " Yeah, I wanna see what this little girl has in her!" Uriah told him. That earned Uri a hit on his shoulder from Tris. " Don't you ever call me little again!" she almost yelled at him. We walked further in silence.

**_***** GRAB A PAIR OF GLOVES CUZ I AM GOING TO BREAK THE PAGE!*****_**

After a few minutes of walking we entered our studio. Tris went to the piano right away. When Zeke asked her if she was ready, Uriah thought It was funny to record her song if she failed.( I was sure that she would not suck!) she closed her eyes and started **(sorry if there are any mistakes in it, I tried writing it with the song on and it is better than to look for the lyrics. Listen to it on you tube though!)**

**We know full well there's just time.**

**So is it wrong to dance this line?**

**If your heart was full of love,**

**Could you give it up?**

**'****Coz what about, what about angels?**

**They will come, they will go make us special.**

**Don't give me up.**

**Don't give me up.**

**How unfair it is just our luck,**

**Found something real that's out of touch.**

**But if you searched the whole wide world,**

**Would you dare to let it go?**

**'****Coz what about, what about angels?**

**They will come, they will go make us special.**

**Don't give me up.**

**Don't give me up…**

**'****Coz what about, what about angels?**

**They will come, they will go make us special…**

**It's not about, not about angels,**

**Angels…**

Wow… that girl has a voice! I blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in my eyes. When I looked around I saw Marlene, Christina, Shauna crying their eyes out. Zeke and Uriah where just like me blinking to try not to cry. Tris takes a few seconds to relax, I think this song means more to her than we think. When she opens her blue/grey eyes I begin to clap very hard and the rest of the guys joins.

**Tris's POV:**

After I sang the song I take a few seconds to try not to cry. After I wrote it I could not sing it for the girls because of the feels. This song reminds me to much of Al. when I open my eyes I look right at Four. Than he starts clapping, after a few seconds the rest joins. I have never felt so proud in my whole life. I overcame my fear. I am starting to bow a little. When I look back at Four he has this cute grin on his face. _Wait Tris? Did you just call Four cute? What is wrong with you?!_

**Four's POV**

After Tris' performance we go back to Zeke's room to play another game. Zeke asks if we want to play Never Have I Ever. Everyone agrees.

Zeke starts

_Never have I ever broke a punching bag._

Me and weirdly Tris take a shot.

_Never have I broke a glass with a high note._

Tris, Chris and Shauna take a shot.

It goes like that for a while but than it is Uri's turn.

_Never have I ever had a boy/girlfriend._

Everyone takes a shot except me and Tris.

Tris begins to sob a little and then tells us that she is tiered so she runs out. The girls try to follow but I tell them that she needs to be alone. So we all help cleaning up.

When I walk to my room I hear music coming from our studio. That's weird? The rooms of the guys are in the other hall. Only my room and… TRIS'. When I walk into the studio I hear a beautiful song.

**Here you have your chappie! This all flowed out and if you are wondering about Al, it will be explained in the next chap. Make sure to Review for any ideas or something else!**

**don't be CALm AnD FANGiRl/ BoY ALL tHe timE!**

**~Nina **


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N hey guys! I am back with a new chap! It is a little bit short. I want to ask something. If I got an idea for a sequel, would you want to read it? Tell me in PM or just leave a nice Review! Oh and also: *gives Internet dauntless cake* THANK YOU! 7 CHAPTERS WITHOUT A SINGLE MEAN/HATE REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU'RE CONTINU SUPPORT ON MY FIRST FIC! *kisses every single follower/favoriter/reviewer on the cheek* THANKU! *PLAYS MUSIC* TIME TO PARTAAAAAAAAAAHHHHY! ****ß****Sorry but I love every single one of you! **

**Lets start with the story! Btw the song is a cover from Rihanna's Love The Way You Lie by Ariana Grande! So the lyrics is different! **

**Four's POV:**

**On the first page of our story,**

**The future seemed so bright.**

**Than this thing turned out so evil.**

**Don't know why I'm still surprised.**

**Even angles have their wicked schemes,**

**And you take that to new extremes.**

**But you'll always be my hero,**

**Even though you've lost your mind.**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

**Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

**that's alright because I love the way you lie,**

**I love the way you lie, I love the way.**

**Now there's gravel in our voices,**

**Glass is shattered from the fight.**

**In this tug of war, you'll always win,**

**Even when i'm right.**

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand,**

**With violent words and empty threats.**

**And it's sick that all these battles,**

**Are what keeps me satisfied.**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

**that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

**That's alright because I love the way lie,**

**Love the way you lie. Love the way you lie.**

**So maybe I'm a masochist,**

**I try to run, but don't wanna ever leave. **

**Tell these walls, are going off, **

**In smoke with all,**

**Of memories…**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts.**

**Just gonna stand there and here me cry,**

**That's alright because I love the way you lie.**

**Love the way you lie.**

As soon as she is done I walk in the room. I can see she is crying on the piano. " Are you okay, Tris?"

When she hears my voice she jumps a little. " Never heard of knocking?" she asks me with a sour smirk. "'What's wrong?" I ask her when I see her whole mascara is running over her face like a waterfall. She seems to be in a battle with herself to tell me or not. "Hey'', I tell her in my sweetest voice, " you don't have to tell me, it is all up to you.''

**Tris's POV:**

" it is all up to you." He tells me in a sweet voice. I give a loud sigh.

**_****_Flashback_ _**_(Italic is Flashback)( I am really bad at this! Bear with me!)_

_I was just chillin' in my room with Al like normally. We were talking about school and that stuff when he suddenly turned to me._

_"__Bea, I-I-I have to tell you something.'' And he looks around nervous. "Sure Al. You know you can tell me everything, that's what friends are for!" I told him. "ihavelikedyouforawilenowbeatrice" he said so fast I couldn't understand. " I have liked you for a while now, Beatrice." He said somewhat slower than the first time. I was to stunned to say something. He probably thought I was to happy to say something, so he started leaning in. I slide away from him and said in a normal tone: " sorry Al, but I don't feel that way about you…"_

**_ ****_END OF FLASHBACK__**

"Then he got angry with me, hit me in the face and ran away. The next day his body was found in a river close to my house, he jumped of the bridge above it. Sometimes I think if I felt the same way he would still be there." I finished my story. " you are not the cause he jumped! He was a coward. Could not handle rejection well!" Four Told me. Throughout the story small tears came in my eyes as I thought of Al. He was my best friend. Four was still for a few seconds than he stood up from the piano chair we were sitting on. "Four, what are you go…" I didn't finish my sentence because I was to shocked to react. In front of me was Four, without a shirt. ( DAAAAMN! THAT GUY HAD BICEPS!**A/N or should I say Tobiceps C;**) His whole back was full of scars. "W-W-What h-h-h-happened to your back?" I asked tears streaming down my face. When Four looked at me he immediately sat down, wiping the tears away. "Please don't cry! It's not that bad! He is gone! He can't hurt me anymore!" when I was calmed down some more I asked him again what happened. " My "father" happened. He used to beat me with a belt." I wanted to ask if he also beat Zeke, Uriah and Will. He read my mind cause he answered: " He only used to whip me and not the rest. I begged Marcus if he could not beat them, weirdly enough he didn't…" I was thinking in myself _He is so beautiful. _"Thanks" Four smirked. " did I said that out loud?" I asked him. "Yes, but I am not the only here who is beautiful, because I am sitting next to the most beautiful person on earth.'' When he said this he looked in my eyes and I looked in his. They are this beautiful dark blue color. Than Four started to lean in. oddly enough I was leaning in too.

When our lips met I felt this spark. _Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall._ _Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames. _Our lips moved together in the same rhythm. Then he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

" You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that.'" He tells me.

" FINALY!" we hear from the door.

**_Christina._**

**A/N THEY KISSED! FKJDHG;AGSAFJHALKSHDFA ! From now on the songs will mostly be only sung by Tris or Four. Sometimes the group but mostly this two.**

**QOTD: Book you are currently reading?**

**AOTD: ****_The Elite _****by Kiera Cass. It is the second book in ****_The Selection_**** series. I am not reading it in Dutch but in English.**

**DoN'T be CAlM aNd FANGIRl/BoY AlL The TIME!**

**-xxx- Nina **


	8. When?

**A/N hey peeps! I HAVE AUTUMN VACATION ! UPDATES! And it is almost my birthday! I can't wait! On with the chapter! Oh and make sure to check out my one-shot ****_She's Not Me!_**

**Four's POV:**

**_A few weeks later_**

After our kiss me and Tris started dating. In the rest of the time the rest of the gang also became couples: Shauna and Zeke, Marlene and Uri and Christina and Will. Right now we are making plans for when we are done in Dauntless. Because we are all done singing and in 2 weeks we have to go home. " You know, we should finish off this months with a special something!'' Uri tells us. " That is an great idea! With a talent contest or something! All the couples together!" Shauna reacts enthusiast. The rest of us agree. " Okay guys, me and Tris are going because we have to think of our masterpiece! GOODBYE!" I say and grab Tris' arm and pull her with me to the door. In the corner of my eye I see Christina wiggle her eyebrows to Tris.

When we reach my door I search my pockets for my keys. While I am doing that I am telling Tris what we are going to do. " I wrote a song and I know you are a great dancer so you can think for a dance and we will beat the living daylight out of them!" When we are inside my apartment I walk straight to my guitar and start to sing the song I wrote for Tris. ( Not the only song :3)

**When your legs don't work like they used to before.**

**And I can't sweep you off of your feet.**

**Will your mouth still know the taste of my love?**

**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

**And darling I will be loving you till we're seventy.**

**And baby my heart could still fall as heart at twenty three. **

**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.**

**Maybe just the touch of a hand?**

**Or me I fall in love with you every single day.**

**And I just wanna tell you I am…**

**So honey now take me into your loving arms.**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.**

**Place your head on my beating heart.**

**I'm thinking out loud.**

**Maybe we found love right where we are?**

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,**

**And the crowds don't remember my name.**

**When my hands don't play the strings the same way.**

**I know you will still love me the same.**

**Cause honey your soul never can grow old, it's evergreen.**

**Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory.**

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.**

**Maybe it's all part of a plan?**

**Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes.**

**Hoping that you'll understand.**

**But baby now take me into your loving arms.**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.**

**Place your head on my beating heart.**

**Thinking out loud.**

**That maybe we found love right where we are?**

***guitar music***

**So baby now take me into your loving arms.**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.**

**Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart.**

**I'm thinking out loud.**

**That maybe we found love right where we are?**

**Or maybe we found love right where we are?**

**And we found love right where we are.**

After I am done Tris looks at me and asks me: " where do you get all these amazing songs?" I take her into my lap and whisper in her ear. " My inspiration is just amazing.'' And I give her a sweet little kiss on her cheek. Then she jumps up. " let's go to the studio! We have to record it so you can dance too!"

When we have a record of my song, we go to the dance studio and kick Uri and Marlene out of it.

This is going to be awesome!

**_*** at the end of their stay in dauntless***_**

We are the last one. Our dance is perfect! I hope it will go perfect! Our managers Tori and Bud are the jury's.

_And now… the last but not least: Tris and Four! _

**Showtime. **

**(A/N If you want to see the dance, just look for the video clip of Ed Sheeran's ****_Thinking Out Loud. _****i saw the clip and thought of FourTris fluff!)**

******Page Break******

After we finished we get a huge applause! Than Tori comes on stage.

_"__it is pretty clear that we have a winning couple Tris and Four!"_

Everyone agreed and we had to do the whole routine again. But it was worth it!

The next day we had to go. We all were crying. Before I left I told Tris that we keep in contact.

Then I got into our car and watched her until she was a dot at the horizon. Than the tears came.

_When will I see her again?_

**A/N That was it! You know if you have a plot for a one-shot just PM me or DM on Instagram: ****_ oh_my_theo ! _****see you lovelies! 4!**

**DON't be CAlM aNd FANGiRl/ BoY ALl The time!**

**-xxx- Nina**


End file.
